La confession
by Lola Abadeer
Summary: Lapis n'arrête pas de penser a elles. Jasper, Malachite. Qui de mieux pour l'aider qu'une petite gemme verte ?


Yop' ! Ici Lolé ! Alors voici mon premier OS sur Steven Universe... Pas totalement un couple mais un peu ;3

Bref blablabla review, blablablabla me tappez pas pour les fautes... BREF !

Bonne lecture :p

XoX

Lors d'une belle nuit étoilée, deux gemmes étaient assises dans un vieux canapé. On pouvait entendre le chant des cigales mêlé aux sons provenant de la télévision encore allumée. La lumière de cette dernière éclairait sans mal nos deux gemmes, visiblement absorbée par les images qui passaient. Mais seulement en apparence.

En effet la première gemme, une petite gemme verte, Peridot regardait attentivement l'épisode du « Camps des Cœur Brisés » qui était diffusé. Mais quand à l'autre, une gemme plus grande et bleue, Lapis, elle était aussi absorbé mais pas par la série.

Elle réfléchissait. Jasper était définitivement hors d'état de nuire, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Enfin, pas vraiment a Jasper à proprement parlé. Mais à Malachite.

Elle la hantait.

Quand elle avait fusionné, elle s'était sentie forte, puissante. Mais c'était malsain. Elle retenait Jasper. Sous l'eau. Pendant ce qui semblait être des décennies. Mais elle avait apprécié. Elle avait apprécié la torturer, la retenir. C'était un plaisir malsain.

Avoir eu ce genre de comportement et de plaisir fessait d'elle une mauvaise personne ? Peut être était-elle pire que Jasper ?

Plongée dans ses pensée, Lapis n'entendis pas la question de Perdiot.

« Tu veux regarder quel épisode maintenant ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son amie, Peridot tourna la tête vers cette dernière.

« Hé, Lapis ? Je te parle ! »

Lapis fu enfin tiré de ses pensé et balbutia :

« Hein, heu oui ? Quel épisode ? Comme tu veux Peridot... »

Peridot se redressa un peu avant de fixer la gemme bleu.

« Lapis, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ! »

Le visage de Peridot s'illumina d'un immense sourire crédule dont elle avait le secret. Lapis tourna la tête vers elle avant de répondre :

« Non... Ça ira ne t'en fait pas ! »

Le sourire de la Verte s'éteignit brusquement. Elle avait detecté une sorte de fragilité dans la voix de sa colocataire. Sans réelement réfléchir Peridot pris la main de Lapis.

« Lapis... Tu pense encore a elle hein ? »

Lapis se contenta de hocher tristement la tête.

« Lapis, tu veux en parler ? »

Un long silence s'abattit sur la grange. Les cigales avaient cessé leurs chants et la télévision s'était arrêté sur une image fixe.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lapis lâcha :

« C'est juste que... Quand j'étais avec Jasper... J'ai tellement souffert... Tellement... Je la retenait sous l'eau. Durant des heures, des jours, des semaines. C'était horrible, mais je... nous... C'était une sensation malsaine, une sensation de dégoût profond mais en même temps c'était... J'ai aimé... »

Peridot ne lâchait pas la main de Lapis Lazuli et elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle voulait tant l'aidé, tant lui faire tout oublier. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lapis

« Peridot... Je suis une mauvaise personne je me dégoûte.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Lapis ce qui compte c'est pas ce que tu a fais ou ce que tu a été ! Ce qui compte c'est toi maintenant ! Tenta de rassurer Peridot

-Mais je... Nous... hoqueta Lapis entre deux larmes

-Il n'y a pu de nous Lapis ! Plus de Malachite ! Plus de toi et Japser ! Il y a juste toi... Et moi »

Lapis plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Jamais Peridot n'avait était aussi sincère aussi gentille et aussi touchante.

« Lapis, continua la Verte, je suis désolée. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour tout ce qu'on t'as fait, pour tout. Tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter, je suis là ! Je te protégerais contre n'importe quoi ! »

Lapis éclata dans un long et bruyant sanglot qui déchira la nuit. Peridot relâcha la main de Lapis avant d'écarter ses bras, comme pour inviter Lapis a venir se blottir sur elle. L'invitation fut tout de suite accepté. Lapis resserra ses bras autour du coup de Peridot.

« Merci »

Tout déballer libéra Lapis d'un énorme poids. C'est comme si ses problèmes s'étaient envolé.

En cet instant il n'y avait plus de Malachite, plus de Japser. Seulement elle et Péridot.

C'était fabuleux.


End file.
